


Look After You

by uchuupri



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuupri/pseuds/uchuupri
Summary: If he still had doubts about deserving to be cared about, you were more than willing to show him just how mistaken he was.





	Look After You

                You had noticed Reiji was acting weird from the very moment he stepped into the room where the boys were throwing a celebratory party for their senpais. Something was off; his jokes didn’t sound as natural and the lack of smiles that actually reached his eyes had you finally acknowledging the existence of your _Reiji-dar_ – it could detect anomalies in his behavior faster than Syo would ever ran from Natsuki’s cooking. Without thinking twice or giving yourself time enough to give up on the emergency plan you came up with, you stomped towards Reiji, grabbed him by the arm and dragged a very confused senpai away from the also very confused idol group, who were soon assured by the ever understanding Haruka that it wasn’t anything that serious. While hearing the composer calm down the guys and the conversation bloom back, you made a mental note to thank the girl later.

                Probably sensing your purposes, Reiji didn’t say a word the whole way to the front entrance of the dorms, and didn’t complain either when you sat down at the highest step of the stairs and brought him down to sit next to you. Despite your initial determination, it seemed like the short walk had drained every ounce of bravery you could use to start the conversation. Reiji was silent as well, and as odd as it seemed at the moment, maybe it would be better to gather your thoughts and organize your discourse so it would properly convey your worries. However, when Reiji slightly shifted by your side, you absently looked at him, only to see the man averting his own eyes. Before you could open your mouth and start to make a point on his unusual behavior Reiji was already preparing to get up, mumbling between a half-smile that he wasn’t in the mood for deep conversations, and you saw yourself pulling on his jacket’s sleeve to stop him from leaving. He hesitated for a second before complying, and a relieved sigh blew through your dry lips. With a deep breath and never letting go of Reiji’s sleeve, you looked at him so softly and kindly that he was, for a second, scared that you were going to cry.

                —Look, if I don’t say this now I will lose my courage, so please overlook my selfishness. For now, just forget about all the problems and pressure. You don’t have to be happy all the time, there’s no need for you to overwork yourself to keep your image, especially when you’re with us. They will understand if you’re not feeling well or in a bad mood. —You finished with a small smile, hoping you had your message sent right.

                Reiji scoffed and looked away, but, probably feeling a little guilty for looking down on your heartfelt speech, he curled his lips at you – and once again the smile did not reach his eyes.

                —Where did you take that from, my girl? I’m as good as I have always been! Now, let’s go back to the party, or else someone we know could start a rumor of us going out… Not that I would mind~ —and with a playful wink, he hoped he had convinced you with the act, as if you couldn’t see his clenched hands or how strained the veins on his neck looked. Your eyebrows furrowed a bit and you moved your hand to hold his, and the coldness of his skin gave you slight goosebumps.

                —You don’t see it, right? More than that, you’re trying your hardest to ignore it. We care about you, we all do. I love you, and I worry about you. Not because you’re funny on stage or because you look good. I love for who you are, when you laugh at Camus-senpai’s tightness, when you look so lovingly at your car, and the way you smile while bragging about your last drive, it just makes my heart flutter and I can’t help but smile too. That Reiji deserves attention too, and time, and care. If you’re ever in doubt about that, just come to me, and I’ll help you change your mind, for sure. As much as you’ve been there for Haruka-chan and for the boys and for me, we want to be there for you. I’ll be there for you, as imperfect and troublesome as I can be. It’s okay to be loved and cared about. It’s okay… — you gave Reiji’s hand a last squeeze before getting up and turning your back to him. Your eyes burned and soon enough tears came out as stress relief from holding your own embarrassment. After all, maybe you were just being nosy; maybe your talk sounded annoying, and Reiji would most probably be ready to cut you off from his relationships. Unable to move a muscle, you just stood there, hearing nothing but heavy silence and a faint echo of the conversation going on inside.

                Startled by the sudden movement, you nearly ejected your soul through your nose when you felt Reiji’s arms sneak loosely around your waist from behind and his forehead rest between your neck and left shoulder. Now unwilling to move, you stood there stiffly, fully aware that the moment could end at the blink of an eye. Reiji probably sensed your lack of comfort, and he decided it was time to lighten things up. Holding you closer, he now put his chin on your shoulder and looking up at you, he smirked childishly, and for the first time in a while you actually felt he was having fun.

                —How come you would leave me behind after asking my hand in marriage, my girl? – You almost felt your soul escape again and barely made out a retort. —When did I do that?

                Reiji hummed and pretended to reflect for a second; then pouted at you as if you had just stolen his most beloved possession. You sighed, finally calming down enough to properly answer.

                —Let’s not rush anything, okay? But rest assured: I’ll do my best to look after you. All I ask in return is that you don’t repel my tries. Do we have a deal? – You smiled slightly at him, only to be surprised by a stealth kiss on your cheek as an answer. Not much talking was needed after that. You were glad you could convey your love, but, most of all, you were relieved to see that Reiji was finally willing to bring out his true feelings too.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Twitter pal Val, who loves Reiji-senpai very much and wanted her message to reach him. Loosely based on The Fray's song "Look After You"


End file.
